


Something to Say

by chipperdyke



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipperdyke/pseuds/chipperdyke
Summary: Elsa has something to tell Honeymaren, but she can't remember what it is.Some holiday fluff for y'all. Second chapter is pure smut and very explicit. First chapter is GA all the way.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 633





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who might have been following the plot - I have deleted those chapters. I may post as a separate story but decided this works better without that.

It came on suddenly, around the time of the first big rainstorm of the winter. Elsa huddled in the tent that Honeymaren generously shared with her - just until she had finished making her own - and it wracked her like a cough, this whole-body thing she had no name for. 

Maren just sighed and poked the fire, drawing her own blanket closely around her shoulders. Elsa's blue dress was a nightmare to keep clean in the woods, but she rode often and whenever she dismounted from Nokk, Elsa's dress was clean. She wore it now, before bed - she'd change out of it soon.

"You don't want a blanket," Maren repeated for perhaps the fourth time. 

"I am not cold," Elsa told her, but the cough-feeling came again and she shook with it. Maren cared if Elsa was cold. She let her stay here. She showed her the world outside of Arendelle, happily, and Elsa followed her with wonder and delight every step of the way. 

What an odd thing, this cough. It was a deep pressure in her chest, unname-able. Elsa scooted closer to Maren, and Maren put her arm with the blanket around Elsa's narrow shoulders. Elsa leaned into the hug, and the cough feeling faded into a happy bliss. 

The next morning, Elsa woke up and thought for a long time that she'd forgotten something. It was something she wanted to say to Maren, but if she couldn't remember what it was, there wasn't much point in seeking Maren out to tell her, was there? So why did she feel the need to find Maren?

She ignored it, making the most of the morning routine. The elements often met in the morningtime, and had begun meeting at the pond nearest the human camp. Elsa followed Gale there, luxuriating in the feeling of running. Her body often felt like an afterthought to her magic, but this morning it felt so good to breathe, to run, to see and feel the crisp air after the storm. 

When she returned to camp, Maren was looking at a bow with her intended, and Elsa bowed at the waist and threw up in bushes a short distance from camp. She thought nobody saw it, although she didn't know why she hoped that - was she embarrassed? What was there to be embarrassed about? It was lucky that Elsa couldn't remember that thing she wanted to tell Maren. Maren couldn't be bothered with it, whatever it was. Elsa had the feeling that Maren would laugh at her, not the friendly laugh of Maren while first teaching Elsa to stitch leather, but an unfriendly laugh that Elsa had never seen from her before. 

When Maren laughed, her eyes sparkled and Elsa's heart stopped beating. Her hands became numb. Elsa wondered sometimes whether some part of her was still frozen, and that was why such an innocent thing might seem to break her. 

Elsa wiped the vomit from her lips and went back to camp, and Maren had finished talking with her intended and came over to her, a brace of rabbits over her shoulder. "Ready to learn how to skin and dress a rabbit?" she asked Elsa, eyes sparkling brightly. She radiated a heat that filled Elsa's chest with fire. Elsa dipped her head and said, "Yes."

Maren held Elsa's hand firmly over the knife. Elsa's heart beat out of her chest and she forgot everything about the poor rabbit, although its little body was still warm. She forgot each step of cleaning and dressing Maren showed her. She forgot the elements, the season which was turning to winter, her sister and Arendelle and even that thing that she wanted to tell Maren this morning. Maren devoted her attention to Elsa, and Elsa was a poor but enthusiastic student. 

Anna visited that afternoon, coming in to the campsite right at the tail end of the failed lesson. Elsa washed her hands and greeted her sister with a hug, and Anna gave Maren a strange look and towed Elsa away. 

She didn't have much to talk about, just a small factual question about the sea trade, and Elsa wondered why Anna didn't just write. "You're acting strange again," Anna said to her suspiciously. "And now we live in different places, so I can't be absolutely certain that you are not going to go gallivanting off without me." Anna put her hands on her hips, cross, and Elsa looked over her shoulder to see Maren looking at them. 

She smiled fondly, and Anna turned around and followed her look to Maren. She huffed and turned back to Elsa. "Well?"

"I promise I'd tell you, Anna. But this time I don't hear a voice." Elsa's hand settled on her stomach, which had been tumbling since she threw up that afternoon. "I think I am sick."

 _"Sick?"_ Anna was flummoxed. "You have never gotten a cold, Elsa."

"I think that's what happened. I'm sick."

Anna scoffed and let her hands drop from her hips. "All right. Whatever, Elsa." She turned back around to see Maren still observing them, and huffed. "You're still happy here?"

"I am," Elsa confirmed. "But I'll visit the castle tomorrow. How is that?"

"Fine." 

"Why are you so cross?" Elsa asked her. She took her sister's hands in her own and squeezed them. "I wish you would be happy for me."

Anna softened. "I am. I just miss having you around. And I'm learning a lot about running a kingdom, which is very boring and does not suit me."

"You have always learned quickly and well, if you put your mind to it," Elsa reminded her.

Maren's tent was warm that night, and she held Elsa's shoulders with her arm and the blanket and told Elsa she had given back the bracelet her intended gave her. 

"What does that mean?" Elsa asked her sleepily. 

"It means the engagement is broken." 

The news broke like a soft wave over Elsa, and Elsa shook with it. Maren pulled her closer, and Elsa drowned in her scent. That night, Maren pulled Elsa with her onto her cot and settled the blanket over both of them. Elsa slept with her head pillowed on Maren's chest. It was more comfortable than anything Elsa had ever imagined before that moment. 

That day, Elsa's sickness was at its peak. She was dizzy with it. It was not an unpleasant feeling, to be sick, she decided. Her body blossomed happily. Her heart beat, and her stomach was warm and felt electric. Maren was out all morning hunting, and Elsa wove a basket and watched fish on the fire and remembered last night, star-crossed, delirious with sickness. 

That night in the castle, Elsa thought of one hundred facts about Maren, which she imparted to Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf with the feeling that they probably were grateful to her for knowing all the most important things about Maren. Of course they weren't, but halfway through dinner Anna seemed to shift. Rather than asking Elsa to shut up about it, already, she began paying very close attention to Elsa's words. Elsa took happy advantage of that to fill the room with Maren, although Maren was not even there that day and Elsa stayed the night in the castle.

The next morning, Anna walked with her up to the camp and sought out Maren. Elsa watched them from afar, talking. Anna was stern, but not angry, and Maren nodded a lot. 

That night at the fire, cuddled close together, Maren asked Elsa whether she remembered that thing she said she'd forgotten, and whether it was time to tell her. Elsa shook her head and asked Maren what Anna had said to her.

"She asked me what my intentions are with you."

Elsa's breath stopped, and it was a long moment before she could say anything. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Maren laughed and placed a soft kiss on Elsa's head. "Breathe, my queen of ice. I told her that I would follow your lead."

"My lead?" Elsa squeaked out. 

"She said you thought you had a cold." Maren giggled, and Elsa buried her face in Maren's stomach, shy. She thought suddenly that perhaps Maren did know, after all, what it was that she wanted to tell Maren. And if Elsa ever found the words, she thought that Maren might not laugh at her, after all - or if she did, it would be her happy giggle. 

That would be for another time. Elsa settled her head in Maren's lap, and Maren unbraided her hair and rubbed her head. Elsa fell asleep like that, utterly content. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing that was rated G and now it is rated E. Sorry-not-sorry!!

"It was beautiful," Elsa assured Honeymaren again. Maren led the way down the narrow pathway back to camp, and Elsa followed her. Snow was heaped in tall piles on either side of this pathway, although it was old snow now and hard-packed.

She'd barely had time to think, after the surprise at the waterfall, but she knew that much for sure. And she knew that it might be fast - faster than Anna and Kristoff, who'd waited two years to be engaged - but customs were different here, and after all, an engagement was not the same as being _married._

"I thought that ridiculous ceremony with the reindeer wouldn't do - although Ryder said -" Maren stopped completely, turning to Elsa with an expression of near panic. 

Elsa hushed Honey with a finger to her lips. "You've mentioned," she said, smiling fondly at Maren. Maren blushed and turned back to the trail, and their hands found each other warmly. 

Everyone at the camp looked up when they arrived, eyes seeking out Elsa's bracelet, which she held forward for them to see. It was getting dark already. The shortest day of the year had only just passed. 

The tribesmen clapped, and Maren puffed out her chest proudly. Then Maren turned and took Elsa's hand in hers, walking to her tent. 

Elsa followed her through the flap and then whispered, "I can stay here now?"

Yelana had made it clear after the nature of her relationship with Honeymaren was known that propriety should be respected, even by avatars of the elements and their suitors. A spare tent for Elsa was promptly found. It had been a long, cold month without Maren, although they had stolen moments in the woods even so. She had spent more time in the warm castle, and Maren had moped and pouted and generally made her feelings on the subject clear enough. 

But even Elsa caught the whispers of betrothals unbound and sealed before the solstice. It was supposed to be unlucky, and Elsa went along with it even though she didn't agree. It was innocent, what she and Maren did together. Mostly innocent. 

Loudest among the detractors was Maren's scorned suitor. Elsa wondered now why Maren had not shared her tent with him, if it was allowed now. 

Maren finished closing the flap and, without answering Elsa's question, wrapped her arms around Elsa and nuzzled her. They fell into the bedroll together, with Elsa on top of Maren, already locked tight together. Elsa's stomach was tight and warm, and Maren's coat was an unfair barrier between them. She pushed it off Maren's shoulders, and Maren pulled her arms out of it and positioned her legs more firmly, one on either side of Elsa's thigh. 

Elsa kissed her heatedly, rolling her hips, and Maren sighed into the kiss. "Too long," Maren murmured. 

If Elsa had breath she would have agreed. As it was, Maren's wandering hands were the only thing that Elsa could concentrate on - that, and the growing heat between their bodies, and the movement of Maren against her. Maren grabbed her ass, pulling her in tighter, and Elsa contacted Maren's thigh more firmly and the heat in her belly spiraled downward to settle between her legs. 

Elsa went weak with it, and Maren took over, her hands settling on Elsa's hips and her expression one of concentration. Elsa could not muffle a soft cry, feeling the heat build and sharpen. They usually took more time than this, but both of their passions were stoked, and Elsa spared a brief thought that she wished to prolong this so that she could bask in the pleasure rather than letting it end so fast. 

The thought never made it to her lips. Her hips twitched, and Maren arched her back and sighed loudly, her thighs loosening the iron-tight hold on Elsa. Elsa pressed into her, and they both spasmed in pleasure and release. 

When it was over, Elsa kissed Maren's face and neck and hands, all the skin she could reach. Maren giggled and wound her hands in Elsa's hair, pulling her into her chest. Their breath slowed, and then Maren flipped them over and ran her hands up Elsa's legs, pushing up Elsa's dress as she went, watching Elsa's face.

They'd never gone so far as to displace clothing, but Elsa's skin rippled in goosebumps and she nodded happily at Maren. Thus emboldened, Maren dipped her head down and pressed featherlight kisses to the inside of Elsa's thighs, back and forth between them. She slipped her thumbs under Elsa's panties, and Elsa raised her hips to allow Maren to pull them down. 

She had thought of this. She'd wondered what was stopping Maren, who was the more aggressive lover, but she had never asked. Maren kept rolling her dress up, and Elsa slipped out of it entirely, her body back on alert. 

"So gorgeous," Maren murmured. She ran her hand up Elsa's stomach and brushed the bottom of Elsa's breast. She'd touched them before, palming from outside Elsa's dress, and sometimes slipping her hand under the top of her dress and running her fingers across the pebbled tip of Elsa's nipple. That had been electric, but this was something else entirely. Maren bent to take a nipple between her lips, and Elsa's mind became pleasantly blank, something primal taking her over, leaving a shaking and arching animal in Elsa's place. 

Maren grinned in satisfaction at that, moving up Elsa's body to kiss her lips, and Elsa came back to herself and put her hands down the back of Maren's shirt. Maren shivered, and suddenly they were surrounded by the sound of laughter and a whirlwind of air.

"Gale! Get out of here," Elsa said sharply, pulling Maren down to shield her naked body. 

Gale whipped around them again, and Elsa pulled her hands out of Maren's shirt and said to Maren, "I'd like to make us a smaller tent with magic. All right?"

Maren nodded, and Elsa put her hands up, palms facing the sky, and made an oblong dome of ice all around them. Maren peeked up when she was finished. "Brilliant," she said, and then a naughty look crossed her face. "And we won't have to be as quiet now." Her voice echoed against the close ice walls. Elsa thought she'd planned a larger igloo, but didn't mind how small it was. Maren wouldn't even be able to sit up straight. She'd have to stay close, tight to Elsa's body. Elsa imagined the dome even smaller, small enough that their bodies would be jammed tightly together, and wished she'd done that instead. She had to use her arms instead, to pull Maren down tight to her. 

"What do you plan to do with me?" Elsa whispered. She felt her body react to Maren's look, a gush of wetness which stayed warm with the shared air of this tiny space. 

"You'll find out," Maren murmured, and she nibbled Elsa's earlobe.

Elsa put her hands down the back of Maren's shirt again, relishing the warm, soft skin. She wished she could see Maren through her clothes. Maren moved her lips slowly down Elsa's neck, her hands busy at Elsa's breasts, evidently less shy now that Elsa was reacting so fervently to her attentions. 

Elsa let a sigh escape her lips. What _would_ Maren do? She tried to line their legs up as they always did, wishing for friction, but despite the small space Maren managed to avoid engaging their thighs together. 

"You're impatient," Maren murmured. "Let me touch you for a while longer."

Elsa nodded, biting her lip. Maren's face was red, and the skin of her back was slick now. "You're hot," Elsa returned.

Maren grinned again. "Thanks. You, too."

"No, I mean -" Elsa stumbled, a brilliant thought occurring to her suddenly. "It must be warmer in here than the tent. Your clothes -" She put her hands on Maren's collar, fumbling at it inexpertly. 

"My lover wants me naked?" Maren giggled and nuzzled Elsa's nose, and Elsa nodded eagerly.

They worked together to accomplish it. The icy womb surrounding them dripped cold water on them, making Maren's hair stick to her forehead. Elsa licked sweat off Maren's neck, squirming around in the tight confines trying to see Maren's body, which she had imagined was like her own.

It wasn't. Her breasts were fuller, and her hips were wider, and her stomach was firm and hard under Elsa's wandering hands. Their skin where it met was slick together, and Maren's back was against the side of the ice. Maren let Elsa explore her body briefly, but when Elsa tried to put her leg between Maren's and draw their bodies back together, thrumming with prolonged need, Maren put Elsa on her back and straddled her, her knees up near Elsa's elbows, settling her body down on Elsa's lower stomach and putting their breasts against each other. 

Elsa went blind, pressing up into Maren's slick wetness, and Maren sighed sharply and kissed her sloppily. 

"My queen of ice," Maren said. "You want me."

It wasn't a question, but Elsa exhaled a thousand "yeses" anyway. She wrapped her arm around Maren's back and arched upward, and Maren slipped and slid wetly against her. They found the pulse of their bodies together again, and Maren bit Elsa's shoulder harder than maybe she'd intended. The pain made Elsa cry out, and Maren answered the cry with one of her own. 

As quickly as she'd settled on Elsa, she pulled back away. "You aren't finished," Elsa asked her wonderingly, chasing her body with two hands down Maren's torso to her hips, and then lower, palms against Maren's generous behind. 

"I don't want to be, until I've had you," Maren said roughly.

"You have me," Elsa choked out. "Oh, come closer, you tease."

Maren settled her knees between Elsa's, and Elsa wondered if she planned to put her stomach against her, the reverse of what they'd just done. But Maren seemed to wait, just looking at Elsa, and Elsa shivered with anticipation at Maren's look. 

"What do you see?" Elsa asked her. 

"A vision," Maren said. "Sometimes I can't believe you exist at all. Let alone, that you might love me. I am nobody."

"You're _everything,"_ Elsa assured her. "I keep telling you."

"And this," Maren ran her hand up the outside of Elsa's thigh, and then settled her palm on Elsa's stomach. _"This_ is only because of me?" Her other hand followed the same trail as the first, except it was on the inside of Elsa's thigh, and paused as it reached the apex.

Elsa shuddered, but she did not move. What was Maren thinking, looking at her with such hooded eyes? What was she waiting for?

"Yes," Elsa answered her, and then Maren put one hesitant finger against her core and she said that word a hundred more times. Maren explored her, slipping her finger around Elsa's labia, brushing her clit which made Elsa speechless, finally probing deeper to find the entrance. 

"You're warm here," Maren told Elsa.

Elsa laughed, although maybe she was crying, or it was just the dome melting on her and Maren's sweat that felt cold on her face. "You thought I'd be cold?" she asked Maren. She moved her hips experimentally, hoping to encourage Maren, or to find relief from the raging inferno that had consumed her, but it wasn't much use. She was helpless - Maren had all the control, and she was using it to explore Elsa without giving her anything in return. 

Elsa should be patient, though. Maren knew as much about Elsa's body as she had the chance to learn. She would do - 

Maren pressed her body down on Elsa's, settling her less-occupied hand down on the cot beside Elsa, and Elsa wrapped her legs around Maren's hips and arched her back to press her breasts into Maren's face. Maren turned her face to surround one nipple with her lips, and then her hand moved insistently between Elsa's legs. There was a brief flash of pain, and then Maren was inside Elsa. Heavenly - no, not that - Elsa heard her own voice cry out distantly, the sound echoing tightly around the chamber, and Maren moved carefully but precisely, and Elsa's hips met her fingers with a cross-rhythm that Maren delightedly matched. 

"Is this all right?" Maren asked Elsa.

Elsa commanded her facilities enough to answer in one word. Her leg cradled Maren's body, and her knee hit the side of the ice. She huffed, trying to pull Maren closer, slippery against Maren's hot skin. Maren drove into her with both shoulders rippling under Elsa's hands, so hard and fast that Elsa hissed in pain. Even so, when Maren paused in concern, Elsa pushed her hips up to rut expectantly against her hand. 

"Sorry," Maren muttered. 

"You're perfect," Elsa growled. "Don't stop this. Keep going." Maren did, but softer, and Elsa growled at her again. "More, Maren. _Harder."_

Maren was still slow, and Elsa tried to coax her with her body. She felt so - so empty, waiting to be filled by Maren. Each thrust felt like it was into Elsa's soul, and she welcomed Maren into her with such wide open need. She couldn't imagine anything so raw. She had never thought that her body could feel so exposed. Of course it would hurt - just a little - it was a good hurt, it was Maren grinding against her and - oh, inside her, an impossible thing. 

"Hard, like you were doing before," Elsa insisted. She doubled Maren's pace, and Maren's fingers slipped on the outside, brushing Elsa's clit. 

Elsa went rigid, wondering with half her mind if this was it, and if Maren would stay inside even if she finished early. She didn't, thankfully. It did give her an idea.

She slipped her hand down between their bodies and firmly against Maren's core, and Maren paused all motion and pushed up to look at her. 

"I want you," Elsa grated out. "You," she repeated, and Maren nodded. Elsa rubbed her fingers there, parting Maren's folds, finding her warm wetness, seeking out her clit. When she found the slick upright nub, she put two chill fingers on either side, and Maren lurched forward, falling back down into her. They twitched and strained together briefly and ineptly, both trying to focus on the other while their own body was quaking with satisfaction. 

Maren settled between Elsa's legs, thrusting more deeply, but in the process she slid down farther than Elsa's arm could reach. They both groaned in disappointment, and Maren pulled back up, grinding her hips on Elsa's hand while she slammed her finger into Elsa. Elsa offered herself wantonly, kicking against the ice dome over them in her eagerness to put her leg over Maren's back, and Maren growled deep in her throat as Elsa's hand slipped away from Maren's core yet again.

"I have an idea," Elsa breathed. She squirmed down - the cot was completely soaked, and the air was hot and moist enough that Maren's breath fogged - Maren's finger slipped out of Elsa, and Elsa pressed her own hand into Maren, cupping her slickness, pressing deeply. 

Maren choked out something that sounded like an obscenity, and Elsa grinned at her. She formed an ice sculpture with her other hand, feeling the shape of Maren's inside, smaller at the opening and wider inside, deeper than Elsa could reach. Maren exclaimed, a wordless question, when she saw what Elsa held in her hand. 

"I can be inside you at the same time. Do you want it?" 

Maren collapsed on her side, and Elsa followed her, stroking her inside and watching Maren's face happily. "You are so beautiful," she told Maren. 

Maren came to her senses, and grabbed Elsa's hand with the sculpture in it. "I need to be inside _you,"_ she said. "Put this -"

Elsa pulled her fingers out reluctantly, and let Maren guide the sculpture against herself. Maren shivered, and Elsa apologized. "Is it too cold?"

"It is from you, so it's perfect," Maren mumbled, and she cursed in frustration. 

"Too big -" Elsa began, but then it slipped easily inside of Maren and Maren cried out hoarsely, fiercely. She came up like a bear, pressing herself against Elsa, and Elsa put her legs around her hips and saw something vague in Maren's eye. 

"Yes," Elsa whispered, imagining the piece inside her lover, hard and perfectly formed, an extension of Elsa. Maren thrust her hips twice into Elsa, hard, and Elsa wondered if she would finish before putting her fingers into Elsa. To see Maren so undone - Elsa curled herself around Maren, delighting in her lover's wantonness.

The hard shell of ice seemed to constrict around them, and Maren wrapped her arm around Elsa's waist and held her tightly, pressing two fingers into Elsa's rawness. Finally she was ungentle, and Elsa met her harshly. The fire coiled in her belly, wrapping around Maren's fingers tightly, squeezing and caressing her in rippling waves. Some part of Elsa was aware of the ice piece, the way Maren's body gripped it. And then they were bodies moving harshly against each other, and Elsa cried out as she came. Maren's eyes snapped to meet hers, and then she followed Elsa off the edge. 

They stilled slowly, breathing each other's air, locked together. Elsa thawed the ice inside and it dripped down Maren's leg and onto Elsa, further ruining their cot. 

"That was…" Maren sighed deeply, lost for words. 

"Fantastic. The best thing ever. Unbelievable?" Elsa rattled off. 

"All of that and more." Maren sighed again and buried her face in Elsa's neck. "How are we going to get out of this?" she asked suddenly, gesturing at the ice cocoon that surrounded them. 

"Let me worry about that, Honey," Elsa murmured, and she pulled Maren down close to her heart. Maren sighed, and yawned, and Elsa melted. 


End file.
